1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a storage device, and particularly to a storage device for fixing or sliding at least a storage container into or out of the inner of a housing by at least one engaging member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 illustrates a conventional storage structure (a) in prior art. The conventional storage structure (a) includes a housing (a1) and plural storage containers (a2) each of which could store a hard disk therein. The front end of each storage container (a2) is provided with a handle (a3) respectively. When each storage container (a2) is disposed in the housing (a1), each hard disk could be operated by being connected with the computer. Pulling the handle (a3) of each storage container (a2) could eject the storage container (a2) which would be separated from the housing (a1) if the hard disk is not in use.
In accordance with the above structure, it is very convenient for users to have plural hard disks in one computer and carry the hard disks with important data on one's person. However, when the housing receives plural storage containers therein and the storage containers are arranged closely, the handles would interfere with each other easily to result in inconvenience when users pull the storage containers. And the handles are easily broken by excessive force of users.
In view of this, in order to improve the above-stated disadvantages to have the storage device fix the storage container firmly and push each storage container out easily without interference, the inventor had the motive to try and develop the present invention after hard study.